Skipper
Skipper – samiec pingwina białobrewego, lider grupy pingwinich komandosów. Ciekawostką jest to, że jego imię po przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza kapitana, przywódcę. Jego drużyna to najgroźniejsi (pingwini) komandosi w Ameryce Północnej. Opis postaci Jest odpowiedzialny za obmyślanie taktyki i wydawanie rozkazów pozostałym członkom swojego oddziału. Jego drużyna nie radzi sobie bez niego. Zawsze, gdy są sami nie wiedzą co robić. Nikt oprócz Skippera nie umie być szefem. Jest bardzo nieufny w stosunku do innych zwierząt, z wyjątkiem Marlenki i Maurice'a. Doskonale walczy. Kowalski, Szeregowy i Rico nie potrafią go pokonać ani zaskoczyć. Widać to w odcinkach Operacja: Igła, Zemsta jest słodka i Fajny wózek. Dla niego każdy, kto umie przeżyć wojnę nuklearną, jest w porządku. Uważa, że broń musi być niebezpieczna. Potrafi prawie wszystko zmienić w broń np. taniec (odc. Tańczący z duszami), uber-słodycz Szeregowego (odc. Za słodko), dziewczęcą delikatność (odc. Miss Ja) i wiele innych. Jedynym, z którym nie walczy, to Ponury Żniwiarz (chodzi o jego przerażającą twarz). Ma paranoję i manię prześladowczą, co niejednokrotnie sam przyznaje. Uważa, że w drużynie liczy się tylko siła (Hełm). Potrafi wyczuć strach (Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli). Kocha sushi. Nienawidzi lukrecji (Śniegogedon) i się uśmiechać. Boi się igieł. Kolekcjonuje łzy wrogów z pola walki i naparstki z obrazkami w tematyce parków narodowych (brakuje mu tylko Yellowstone). Nienawidzi hipisów (najprawdopodobniej, dlatego że ich przekonania godzą w wyznawaną przez niego ideologią). W polskiej wersji bohaterowie bardzo rzadko zwracają się do niego po imieniu – same pingwiny tytułują go „szef”. Po imieniu do szefa zwracała się Marlenka w odcinku Zemsta jest słodka, Maurice w odcinku Dzień Króla Juliana i Marty w Madagwiazdce i Buck Rockgut (Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota) gdy był jego przewodnikiem duchowym. Jego najwięksi wrogowie to Doktor Bulgot – delfini geniusz zła, jak i również Hans – maskonur pochodzący z Danii, przez którego to, Skipper jest w tym kraju wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Jego brzuch (tzw. bebech) podpowiada mu co dobre, co Kowalski nazywa jasnowidzącym jelitem. Zazwyczaj jest z nim zgodny, choć raz zdarzyło się, że się z nim nie zgadzał w odcinku Uwierz w bebech (gdy chodziło o niewiność Juliana). Z jednej strony paranoiczny i ostrożny co do innych zwierząt, Skipper w stosunku do swojego oddziału i przyjaciółki – wydry, Marlenki – jest surowym, aczkolwiek opiekuńczym i troskliwym pingwinem. Myśli o nich jak o swojej rodzinie, a o młodego Szeregowego troszczy się jak o syna. To sprawia, że w postaci szefa każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Mimo tego, że ma bezgraniczne zaufanie do swoich żołnierzy, w odcinku Pingwin, który mnie kochał dowiadujemy się, że ich podgląda. Przez osiem lat szef ukrywał się w dżungli w Meksyku i tam nauczył się grać na gitarze. Lubi robić sobie zdjęcia i wypoczywać na leżaku z okularami słonecznymi i lodami. Jako jedyny z drużyny zna tirowy język (Wielki S.T.A.N.K.). Lubi i pomaga dzieciom (w odc.'' Koleje losu'' razem z drużyną pomagają dziewczynce). Jednak raz uznał za szpiega chłopca - Ronalda, który był świadkiem ataku komandosów na wózek z preclami (odc. Szkolna wycieczka). Nie umie przyznawać się do błędów, zawsze próbuje udowodnić, że miał rację (albo zwala całą winę na Szeregowego). Ma nerwowe tiki, czasem jego prawe oko drży. Ma też słabe płuca (Operacja: Podmianka). Czasami też niestety, manipuluje członkami zespołu. Posiada niezwykły talent aktorski (odc. Dzień próby). Nazywa Króla Juliana „ogoniastym”. Ciekawostką jest to, że w Odcinku Nawiedzone zoo topił się w ściekach, choć jest ptakiem morskim. Nie istnieją dla nie go słowa nie damy rady ''i ''kotlet (może dlatego, że jak Duńczykom coś nie wyjdzie, używają owego wyrazu, ale to tylko moja hipoteza). Nie pozwala Szeregowemu żeby był smutny (Gracja na lodzie, Operacja: Podmianka). Jest bardzo silny. Potrafi pokonać w walce: Króla szczurów, Hansa, ale także Oficera X. Jako jedyny umie dowodzić ekipą (na czas gdy szef jest nieobecny kowalski przejmuje dowodzenie). Pingwiny bardzo go szanują gdyż jest on szefem, co możemy zauważyć w odcinku Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota. Wygląd Skipper jest prawie najniższy z drużyny. Posiada lekką nadwagę, uważa jednak (i próbuje do tego wszystkich przekonać), że to mięśnie. Jego uśmiech jest najbardziej władczy (choć nie lubi się uśmiechać). Ma niebieskie oczy. Jego czoło jest krótkie i niskie, jak na szefa przystało. Niektórzy (Alex) uważają, że mógłby być baletnicą, ze względu na swe delikatne stopy, ale on sam temu zaprzecza i się z tym nie zgadza. Mimo że jest prawie najmniejszy z oddziału, jest najsprawniejszy i najsilniejszy. Zna wiele sztuk walki. Król Julian często naśmiewa się z jego niskiego czoła. Charakter Ma paranoję i manię prześladowczą, można to zauważyć w odcinku Wymarzone Wakacje. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nienawidzi hippisów. Walczy najlepiej z całego oddziału. Uwielbia sushi. Jest doskonale zorganizowany i potrafi skutecznie zarządzać swoim zespołem, za co podwładni bardzo go cenią. Najważniejszy dla niego jest efekt. Nie znosi marudzenia i nie rozckliwia się nad mazgajami. Silnie angażuje się w każde zadanie, a jego bujna wyobraźnia podpowiada mu wszystkie możliwe scenariusze zdarzeń (niestety, czasem te scenariusze nie są zbyt trafne, gdyż w większości są to te najgorsze możliwe). W każdym zbiegu okoliczności widzi spisek i jest przekonany, że tylko on i jego zespół są w stanie uratować sytuację. Relacje z innymi bohaterami Z Kowalskim Znają się od najmłodszych lat. Skipper zawsze pyta się Kowalskiego o opcje. W odcinku Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia pocieszał go. Mimo, że nienawidzi jego mądrości i zwala czasem na niego winę (Operacja: Wielka Kula), szanuje Kowalskiego. Kowalski jest jego jakby zastępcą, ponieważ kiedy go nie było, np. w odcinku Potwór z głębin przejął dowodzenie, a w odcinku Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota też jakby dowodził, przejął także stanowisko szefa w odcinku „Test na szefa”, przyjął wtedy przydomek „Komandor Kowalski”. Z Szeregowym Skipper traktuje Szeregowego prawie jak syna. Ciągle go poucza i martwi się o niego. Często czegoś mu zabrania (np. oglądania w telewizji programu o jednorożcach), ale czasem spełnia jego życzenia, z uwagi na to, że jest najmłodszy. W odcinku Operacja: Teatr uważał, że jest zdrajcą, ale był wtedy „pod wpływem” braku snu. Bywa też, że zwala na niego swoją winę. Na przynętę zawsze wybiera właśnie Szeregowego, gdyż uważa że tylko bez niego oddział sobie poradzi, i jak sam przyznaje, uważa to za wielki talent. Był z niego bardzo dumny, gdy zobaczył jak Szeregowy słucha instynktu, można to zobaczyć w odcinku Niewidzialny wróg (określa to słowami: Bravissimo Szeregowy). Z Rico Skipper szanuje Rico, on jest jakby równy jemu. Też jest dobry w walce (np. w odc. Cześć, laleczko). Chociaż kontroluje jego szaleństwo i nie pozwala jeść miałko-miałków. Rico bardzo szanuje szefa i tylko trzy razy mu się sprzeciwił, chociaż to się nie liczy, bo był wtedy w ciele Ryśka, w drugim przypadku przez Juliana stał się maszyną destrukcji, a w trzecim zwariował przez panienkę z gadającym chipem. Kiedy szefa nie ma, Rico się denerwuje i wyciąga misia. Szef lubi swego żołnierza za to, że działa bez zasad. Z Manfredim i Johnsonem Skipper dużo o nich wspomnia, gdy stracił pamięć pierwszą rzeczą jaką sobie przypomniał byli właśnie Manfredi i Johnson. W odcinku Chrupki w pudle wyznaje, że za nimi tęskni. W odcinku Powrót zemsty Doktora Bulgota delfin słyszy w myślach szefa, jak ten mówi: „Spokojnie Manfredi, wyjdziecie z tego”. Mimo, że Skipper tęskni za towarzyszami, podkreśla ich bezmyślność za każdym razem gdy przytacza coraz to inną wersję ich śmierci. W odcinku Pingwin który mnie kochał po raz pierwszy występują Manfredi i Johnson. Z Marlenką Marlenka lubi Skippera. Uwielbia jego lekką paranoję polegającą na widzeniu w każdym wroga. Wspomina ona o tym w odcinku Niewidzialny wróg. Uratowała mu życie (odc. Nawiedzone zoo), za co Skipper był jej wdzięczny. Ten często ją poniża więc czasem się na niego wścieka. Skipper uważa, że jest słodka i naiwna (odc. Sublokatorka). Raz się w niej nieświadomie zakochał (odc. Biała dama). Z Królem Julianem Lemur denerwuje Skippera. W odcinku Najlepszy wróg okazuje się, że uważa go za wroga, choć to do końca nie jest prawdą, bo szef zawsze go ratuje, a w odcinku Zemsta Doktora Bulgota pozwolił mu być swoim NPŚ-em (najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie), ale tylko wtedy kiedy nikt nie może tego rozszyfrować. Nawet doktor Bulgot uznał Juliana za przyjaciela Skippera, a w odcinku Wielki S.T.A.N.K. ''Skipper urania łzę, gdy wspomina dzieje z lemurem (ale dla tego że zmarnował przy nim swój czas). Jednym słowem Julian i Skipper z jednej strony są przyjaciółmi, a z drugiej wrogami. Prawdopodobnie, nieświadomie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z Utajnionym Są ostrymi rywalami i przeciwieństwami, jeśli chodzi o strategię. Utajniony się cały czas upierał, że do zwycięstwa niezbędne są technologia i plan. Skipper po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że tylko w ten sposób mogą uratować Szeregowego, lecz okazało się, że strategia Wiatru Północy jest bezskuteczna. Z Alexem Skipper wraz z oddziałem wielokrotnie pomagali lwowi i jego przyjaciołom w trudnych sytuacjach. W związku z przekonaniem pingwina, iż ssaki nie grzeszą inteligencją (odc. Miss Ja), uważa Alexa za lalusia i magnes na zwiedzających Central Park Zoo. Jednak w odcinku Powrót Zemsty Doktora Bulgota Alex okazał się być przewodnikiem duchowym Skippera, co świadczy jednak, że pingwin ma do niego szacunek. Z Generałem Shingenem Chociaż generał Shingen nie żyje od wielu wieków, Skipper uważał go za swojego mentora. Wszystko, co wie o walce nauczył się od japońskiego wojownika. W odc. Operacja:Jednorożec Apokalipsy znajduje jego miecz w muzeum, lecz Szeregowy przypadkowo tłucze wazon będący mieszkaniem Kuchikukana – demona, który kiedyś został pokonany przez generała. W tym odcinku Skipper wielokrotnie odnosił się do z wojownika z honorem. Związki *Miał związek z sokołem wędrownym o imieniu Kitka w odc. ''Sokół i Kocha. *Pobrał się z lalką Lolą w „''Madagaskarze 2”, jednak rozwiedli się z niewiadomych przyczyn. *Wpadła mu w oko również Marlenka, ale nie wiedział, że to ona bo miała wybielone futro (odc. ''Biała Dama). *W jednym odcinku mówił przez sen „Nie, Doris, Kowalski nie może się dowiedzieć!”, co wskazywało by na ich romans, lecz najprawdopodobniej to był tylko sen. *W pewnym odcinku opowiedział innym pingwinom, że miał kiedyś idealny dzień i spędził go z pingwinką (wyglądała mniej więcej jak on tylko, że w wersji żeńskiej). Ciekawostki *Posiada teczkę na naiwne pytania. (odc. Uwolnić owcę). *Nienawidzi reniferów (Madagwiazdka). *Już jako pisklak miał zdolności przywódcze, już wtedy inne pingwiny tytułowały go szefem i miał taki sam głos. *On i Antonio to jedyni bohaterowie, którzy umieją grać na hiszpańskiej gitarze. *Wie, że Kanada ma tajną armię złożoną z Yeti (Film Pingwiny z Madagaskaru). *Nazywa Morta „Smutnookim” (ang. Sad Eyes). *Nie cierpi Słodkorożców i Hipisów. *Ciężko mu jest przyznać się do porażki. *Jest bardzo kiepskim kucharzem. *O ile polskiej wersji językowej pingwiny i inne zwierzęta tytułują go „Szef” to w innych wersjach językowych mówią do niego po imieniu. Samo słowo „skipper” oznacza jednak po angielsku „kapitan”, więc gdy podwładni zwracają się do niego po imieniu, to tak, jakby mówili do niego „szefie”, „kapitanie”. *W Grze Penguins of the Madagascar:Returns of the Dr.Blowhole Again Skipper potrafi ze swoich żołnierzy zrobić szereg. Piosenki Poniżej znajduje się lista piosenek w wykonaniu Skippera. *''Piosenka świąteczna'' (Przedświąteczna gorączka) – razem z resztą zwierząt z zoo i mieszkańcami parku. *''Pamięć już wróciła mi'' (Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota) – z Alexem, Bulgotem, resztą pingwinów i Julianem. *''Ptasząt śpiew (''Wrażliwy Rysiek) – z innymi pingwinami i Ryśkiem. Galeria pinguins of madagascar.jpg 600--pinguins.jpg 7462360_1GG.jpg los_pinguinos_de_madagascar_by_pdmypnf-d3304d7.jpg ~KamilaTwilighter (5).png p2vC.jpg pinguinos_Madagascar.jpg PortadasBook (76).JPG 6.jpg penguinsofmadagascar-rowing.jpg 0234654.jpg Ready-to-actions-Penguins-of-Madagascar-2014.jpg Skipper01.png Skipper02.png Skipper03.png Skipper04.png Zobacz też en:Skipper Kategoria:Seria Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 3 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru